


It's Deadly to Forgive

by IHazFandoms



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crotus Prenn Asylum, DBD Fanfiction, Dead by Daylight Fanfiction, Dimensions, M/M, Siblings, The Town of Benedict Baker, realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms
Summary: After waking up, they realize they are still trapped. There is no escape from a world of twisted games. They have to work together even if all are so different.





	1. Chapter 1

It hasn’t been long since they were all trapped here. In the timeless zone, everything moved slower so how many years has it really been? Family members gave up looking for their sons and daughters as everyone has to move on at some point. There were no graves. There were no funerals. No one cared that these people were missing. Those people were finally free from the toxic ones who constantly break promises.

 

Where were those children? Some speculated kidnapping. Others said murder. None knew the horrific truth of the world they must stay in. A world full of twisted games of pain, torture, and fear, all to please the god that watches over. You follow those rules or face the consequences of transformation. The players follow and would rather suffer and stay true to themselves.

 

It was cold. So cold that it couldn’t be felt. The forest was full of the unknown and it was endless. An endless woods that you could not escape from. The birds had long migrated to some other world. All that was left of their race was the crow. If you disturbed them, they will expose you in a painful and _deadly_ way.

 

The only light was the moon. When that was the only source, one would want to end it all right then and there. But that wasn't allowed. It wasn't allowed _and_ impossible. They could die over and over and over again but nothing would happen. They always return back to then start the trials once more.

 

They found shelter by the campfire. Logs, the forest, and each other is what they had to sleep at night. It was always night. No one could remember the last time they saw the sun. It was hard to fall asleep as the cawing of the birds and the everlasting cool breeze kept everyone up. They grew tired. Not from the lack of sleep but tired of being stuck in the same game where only one would win every single time.

 

The youngest of the group was the first to wake. The last thing he remembers was the screaming of his name. He didn't know if the others survived but that didn't matter. They couldn't stay dead forever. He lifted his head and saw the flames before the bodies around it. The fire never went out and there was no need to tend to it. Yet he did. The boy found a good enough stick and debated if it should be burned.

 

After a moment, he threw it into the fire. It started to glow and spit out a few ambers that barely missed another’s head. Despite being directly next to the warmth, he still shivered. They are isolated and it wouldn't take long for them to slowly freeze. While there was one place full of snow and ice, they are still here.

 

He made his way to someone asleep and sat on the log next to them. The one curled up on the ground was someone he used to be close to. What drove them apart was nothing to be proud of. Here is not the best place to even think about it. The body took a deep breath and the boy got tense hoping he did not wake them. They stayed silent and shifted their position.

 

A crack made him jerk his head around. It was only a goddamn crow. His heart rate was now up, he had to get away from the group for a chance of survival. The exit had to be here. There is always a way out. He grabbed the two things he still cared about on his body: a silver necklace that cannot rust, and a watch that still ticks.

 

He didn't get that far. A girl, who looked so tired she could be dead, picked herself up and turned towards what had made the noise. Her first instinct was shout and scream every foul name she knew but he had good intentions. Good intentions that resulted in the death of her brother.

 

She could move through the environment so quietly that she could give people heart attacks. Putting her beanie back on, she followed the boy to the edge of their safety point.

 

“Hey. Where do you think you're going?” She says.

 

He turned around to see her face, glowing from the fire.

 

“I'm going to find a way out. I want to stay myself and not be corrupted by a creature.” He continues to walk but she pulls him back.

 

They all knew each other from their previous world. The students were so different that they never really talked to each other except when passing. Those personalities separated them and no one really wanted to approach in case one was going to last out on the other. two of them cared about school by the other two are so in their own shell that they didn't want to apply themselves to something as simple as academics.

 

Although he was the youngest, he was one of the brightest. Everyone knew him and not for something good. It was how he tore everyone apart. They forgave him over and over again but it kept happening over and over again. He always had good intentions but it never turned out the way he had wanted. The person he was following always made him move forward even if what he was doing wasn't right.

 

“You should know all about corruption, Peter.” Nea respond, frowning at this callback to their life in school.

 

How Nea ever passed every single class, he didn't know. She spent hours in the bathroom with the toxins until she was caught. All she had left was her mother and brother. But in this cold and dark world, her brother tried to separate himself from everyone to try to get back to the life he had once had.

 

Her father was dead from an incident that seemed too perfect to be an accident. The Entity wanted them to suffer even more than they were already. The town was small and everybody knew each other so when Andrew Smithson was killed, there wasn't a single soul who didn't know.

 

“It isn't my fault okay?” He wanted to strangle her, “I was hurt and needed to get out of there. I've hurt too many of you that to protect you, I have to leave.”

 

“You'll just be pulled back to the campfire as always. You left him to die. He was in pain and needed someone.”

 

Although Nea and her brother never agreed on everything, they always cared for each other. The understood the feelings of their sibling because of their sharing of loss. A loss that could either drive them apart or bring them closer together.

 

“He's still here, isn't he?” Peter responded, pointing at the one he had woken up near.

 

Visibly offended, Nea scoffed. She waved her hand to the woods and walked back to the fire. They used to be friends. Jokes would be passed around the lunch table. Smiles could be seen on everyone's faces. All that was gone. All part of another world that they can't return to. Why he didn’t continue he doesn’t know but something told him to turn around and walk straight back. He listened to the voice in his head and followed Nea.

 

He hesitated with where he wanted to sit. The person he used to care so much about is still on the ground but coming around. They started to shiver and it was fascinating to Peter to see this person who was so good as putting other down in such a vulnerable place. Nea met his eye and he went to go wake up the fourth person.

 

She used to be known for hiding so well. As kids, she was always the one to be found last in hide and seek. She blended in with the ground so well with her brown attire. People could find her just sitting in tall grasses just watching the creatures.

 

“Claudette.” He shakes her, “Time to wake up.”

 

She stirs and her eyes open. They water and Claudette groans as she sits up. Her hand finds her side where the bonesaw had cut her. She was talented and found a way to stop the flow of blood. It didn’t stop the pain. Peter helped her up and she continued to wince.

 

“Where is the Nurse when you need her?” She says through gritted teeth.

 

It was a sarcastic comment as the Nurse kept coming back to haunt them. It was specifically traumatizing for Nea and her brother as the Nurse was their mother. Or she used to be. But they stop trying to talk to her. No one could get through the white gown. Could she really see her children? With a pillowcase over her head, it was impossible. Yet she could blink towards you with precision. How could she?

 

Two voices could be heard on the other side of the heat. The siblings argue and the other two just stare.

 

“Where the hell is he?”

 

David pushed his sister off of him and looks around in disgust. He was angry and he’s scary when he is. Peter barely had time to move and then he was on the ground, a bruise forming on his face. The oldest of the group had punched him, causing him to trip over one of the logs.

 

“Why the fuck did you not come back for me? You left me for dead!”

 

His mental health wasn’t good and could easily be broken. Peter was like a child. Crying at something so stupid but when it came from David, you had every right to cry. His personality made him so terrifying and when it came to the school, he was a bully. He did change and became a better person but when he was sucked into this place, he regressed back to that state.

 

His mother tried to help him with his anger issues but to no avail. David’s behavior changed after his father died in a slightly different way than his sister. His need to feel better than everyone else had made him into the stereotypical jock who is a bully.  All of this had earned him the name “Chad”, which fit too well with the name he used to have. _King._ Is that was he was doing? Became a bully so he can be a king? Or is it so he can forget the pain of losing his father?

 

He stared down at the crying boy and came back to reality as if he was being controlled by some other spirit. David dropped down next to him and closed his eyes. He doesn't mean to lash out but because of their current situation, it was hard to not get angry at anything that moves.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

David reaches to hug him but Peter gets up quickly away from him. They have been like this for awhile now. When they were pulled from their world, they were not in a great place. The Entity tried making the two work together but Peter couldn't trust him. He can't get attached to anyone anymore because it will result in failure.

 

He gets up and walks away and Claudette follows. She may not have been in their friendship group but she knew what they were all like from rumors and how people treated them. She dedicated her high school life to academics and she could've been valedictorian if they weren't cursed to this life.

 

“What was I supposed to do?” David faces Nea.

 

She wasn't the best person for advice but she at least could relate to his struggles. Nea was separated from her significant other because of this game. He still had a chance to make amends.

 

“How about ‘nothing coming off as so aggressive’?”

 

She didn't mean for it to sound like a question but it ended up that way. She could be very sarcastic and could get irritated at idiotic questions. Nea was used to her brother's stupidity but she did feel bad for him every once in a while.

 

He was going to respond but the four tiles began to glow a bright golden color.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put into another trial, Peter is now worrying about the person he parted from

It was initially pretty until they realize what it means. The black smoke rose up from the ground. They weren't actually tiles but steel plates with each of their initials engraved onto them. 

 

DK, NK, CM, and PD. 

 

The four were used to this but didn't expect the next game to start so soon. The Entity was furious on how the previous had gone and decided to start another. A special one to target the siblings. Let's see how long they can take this world until they beg for a transformation. 

 

“Don't fuck up this time.” Nea says grinning at the idea. She always escaped and rarely got caught. 

 

Sighing, they all take their place and they are consumed by darkness. It's chilling and a painful few seconds as they are transported to the preparation room. In this room, they could bring in any item they wanted. 

 

Peter and Claudette were empathetic. They would bring in medkits. If the siblings are too greedy, they usually die pretty quickly. David had a habit of getting cocky with getting chased and is put through pain they all want to avoid and forget. Each of them almost went insane from the torture. Blood would be dripping from the body hanging above. The sight could make anyone puke.

 

Previous trials have left fantastic memories for them. From having to mend painful injuries to watching someone get slashed open by really dumb things. All of their mental health has gotten worse and for two of them, it can get bad. During those peaceful hours where they get to sleep, one would wake up screaming, causing a giant argument. Even though they can talk to each other, they don’t work together. No one can get passed and forgive those for past incidents. 

 

They waited to be let into the trial and though nothing was happening, each of their hearts were racing. It’s quiet except for the heavy breathing of one and rustling of another. The screaming would start soon and words with no intent would be shouted from across the terrain. A woods, cornfield, or maybe a building. All are possibilities where The Entity decided to take them next. All have advantages and disadvantages but how one moves around proves if one survives. 

 

The Entity is an evil that lives in this timeless zone and none of it could be real. It could easily part of the survivor’s imagination. Being stuck there for so long can make anyone believe anything. It slowly drives one insane. It feeds off of all the sacrifices and the loss of hope. That happens all the time. The killer devours hope and everything that the players feel.

 

It makes them turn on each other, the delicious discordance that is chaos pleases The Entity and it'll be mad at whoever is tormenting this group of teenagers if they don't do as they are told. Try and make the whole game as painful as possible. Toy with the child and then strike with a weapon they dread. Blood and tears are a meal and it can make them all full after a hard night at work. It's always night. 

 

Each person grabbed whatever they desired whether they want and began to mentally prepare themselves for the upcoming trial. One can have a plan of what they want to accomplish but whatever situation and plain they are thrown in can change all of that. If it’s a rainy forest, hide. If it’s an old gas station, run. If it’s a haunted asylum, there is nothing. That is a place they can’t escape. 

 

Breathing heavily, Claudette was mentally preparing herself for more trials where a new challenge was thrown at them. The pain from the previous injury wasn’t as bad as it was before but she was still traumatized by it. While each trial was the same in the basics, how one survives differs on choices made by people and whatever monster was coming after them. 

 

Each of the survivors had their fears about it. Claudette despises Doctor because, while her past wasn’t as bad as the other three, didn’t like the helplessness she felt when she slowly went insane. All of them but since she was always keeping her mind clear, one of the smartest people in her grade, and could have pursued a higher education but The Entity has taken that opportunity away from Claudette. 

 

David doesn't hate the Nurse, he's just afraid of what she is now. That is his mother after all. Sally Smithson was one of the only people that David could trust with his personal life. She was always there for him and always there for when things were at its worst. One reason why he keeps dying is because he thinks that he can get through the white pillowcase to his mother and get her back. He thinks that they can all Escape if they can turn the killer back to the  friendly mother. 

 

While people used to joke about Nea being a killer, she's actually very nice. The revenge of Rin Yamaoka, or now the Spirit, haunts her has the killer threatens to destroy everything Nea loves. Although it's impossible for the Spirit to do so, it still scares the younger Smithson child. She already had to give up and move on from her girlfriend after being tricked and lured into a trap. She's now stuck here, haunted by the possibility that the Spirit's rage and fury while be unleashed on her. 

 

The funny thing about Peter is that he would usually think all of the killers were pretty cool with their back stories, outfits, and different powers. But not here. Not where The Entity controls everything and where you're the pray in a dangerous game of cat-and-mouse. His past experience with Michael Myers and how he was corrupted to murder has made him terrified of the boogeyman. He doesn't want to hurt anyone else, whether it's physical or through lies. 

 

All four of the fear-driven survivors clutched their items tightly in their hands, sweat accumulating in their palms. Each had own strategy on how to survive and that could be trying to finish all the generators as fast as possible, run the killer around so the others have a chance to escape, or just hiding in a locker, praying that the killer doesn't find you and the crows don't give you away.

 

The Entity consumes them, making it the familiar pitch black they've gotten used it. They only saw it twice and they hoped it was only once. The first time is when The Entity pulls them into a map and the second time is when you're sacrificed, killed, or bleed out and die because the killer wanted someone to suffer in the most painful way possible. 

 

Peter opens his eyes and looks around. The breeze rustles his hair into his brown eyes. It was cold but not in a temperature way. He had to adjust from the darkness to being able to see, a nearby by lit barrel blinding him with the orange and yellow flames. The thick oak trees were more spread out than they would be in the Red Forest or MacMillan Estate and he turned his head to the right and saw a brown fence.

 

Through the wooden panels, a small one story house could be seen, lights flickering, meaning a generator was inside. To his left was the side of a school. It was the Badham Preschool making the Entity chose to go to the Springwood realm. 

 

It couldn't work with The Author here has it was the god who runs everything. It has this world and The Author could control the trials that happened in the Town of Benedict Baker. In the town, four people would participate in the games, consisting of three or four trials that were fear based. Each of the participants had to face their worst fear while trying to stay alive and escape the killer. 

 

They would return to the Campfire and go easily go back to school and not have to worry about it anymore. The Author could control how the games worked and the laws surrounding it. Maps wouldn’t be randomly chosen, it would be what The Author wanted or liked. He’d do his least favorites only if he desired to.  

 

The boy slow vaults through a window and almost lands in the perfectly cut bushes on the back side of the house. It was small, made for one, maybe two, people and everything inside would be pretty basic but The Entity chose to put a locker in the corner of a room, a dirty couch, and took all of the glass off the windows. The house wasn’t as cold as outside but it was unnatural and still  _ weird _ .

 

He didn’t hear the heartbeat right away which meant that they were across the map, a Wraith, Michael, possibly Spirit, hopefully not Freddy, or some other killer who was silent. 

 

The wooden stairs creaked every time he took a step. Peter tried not make too much noise as most of the survivors’ footsteps were louder than they were supposed to be. The basement part of the house was mostly empty. He observed his surroundings. A stack of boxes was really the only thing here. He followed the flickering light to a side room and saw the generator. He had a pallet and lockers and if he needed to, he’d hide or run.

 

But first the generator. 

 

It was like a game within a game. He’d have to be careful when repairing the generator and made sure to hit every single skill check. Peter never understood how that worked and never would. The Entity had his way of doing things that was different than The Author. He had brought a medkit and not a toolbox so he had to try to complete it with the most efficient way without messing up and regressing the progress. 

 

He sensed the injury of Nea and he hoped she could run the killer around for enough time for Claudette and David to do their generators. But knowing both of them, Claudette was probably crouching around, waiting for a flashlight save, and David was failing the skill checks and letting the killer get closer and closer to him.

 

Peter’s heart was racing but not because of the killer’s terror radius or the possibility of his own death, he’s already accepted his death in these trials, but because of how much he was worrying for David’s safety. They parted and he did not want anymore involvement with him but that was his mind saying those things. His heart wanted something else. But Peter was hurt. He was betrayed. He doesn’t that pain anymore as it’s one of the only feelings he’s known in High School.

 

What he and David once had was in the past and he didn’t want to forgive him for what he did. It's too late to take anything back, if either wanted to.  _ It's over and it's done. It's in the past. Let it go.  _

 

He was so focused on what David was doing and if he was okay, Peter didn't realize his mistake and the generator exploded. He covered his face and breathed heavily as the machine spit out sparks, making a loud bang that anyone close by would hear. The survivors wouldn't but the killer, who has adapted and was made for this game, could. 

 

_ I put the gun to his heart, looking into his caring and kind brown eyes, and I see the fear building. He doesn't want this but knows it's the only way for everyone to stay safe. Killing him would leave me alive to protect the dimensions and stop the demons from overthrowing The Author. _

 

_ But the problem is, my mission was to protect him. He wasn't supposed to die. If I die, and he lives, I would've completed my mission but the demons would rise and take over. If he dies, and I lived, I would fail but can stop the demons. _

 

_ It's what he wants. He's ready to sacrifice everything for the current battle between mortals  of this world and the three demons of another. Am I mentally prepared to kill the boy I've cared about and dedicated my entire time here to protect him?  _

 

_ “I love you”  _

 

_ And that did it for me.  _

 

_ I whisper, “I love you too” _

 

_ I pulled the trigger, and he fell to the ground, dead, the bang ringing in my ears. _

 

Tears start rolling down his face, he starts to shake, not being able to control his emotions. He never wanted to shoot a gun to murder someone but he had to. There was no other option but to kill. He didn't wanted to be corrupted again. He didn't want to inflict pain on other again. But has.

 

He didn't notice Nea crouching, silently, moving to him. It wasn’t so dark she couldn’t see the tears but could see him shaking. She knew him well enough to know what was wrong. She knows his fears and what he worries about and why he does. He was more open to her. 

 

She placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and that made him jump. 

 

"What is it?"

 

Her whimpering was silent meaning she must have brought in Iron Will as well as Urban Evasion. He started to heal her with the medkit he had brought, trying to stop all of the emotions from showing. 

 

"I've accepted my death and being trapped here. I've moved on from your brother but for some reason I'm worried for him" he says and finished healing her. 

 

She nods, understandingly. She was there all throughout their relationship and dealt with some of the drama. David would tell her everything, well not everything as that was saved for his journal, she could tell her brother cared for the person in front of her. 

 

Nea didn't want to stand around doing nothing and continued to work on the generator Peter had started. He was preoccupied in his thoughts but still tried to contribute to the generator. 

 

"You may have dated him but I am his sister. I've lived with him and have gotten a better understanding of his thought process" she says. 

 

The generator dings after it's completed and they both sense that there is four more to complete. They also sense the injury of Claudette. Hopefully she knows her way around Badham Preschool at this point. 

 

Peter and Nea walk to the school to work on the generator in the basement as it's smart to work on the ones in the center of the map then working their way outward. 

 

"He has some...anger issues but he still cares. Whether he cares about you or me or even Andrew."

 

After their father's death, David and Nea refused to call him dad or anything like that. They loved him, they really did, but towards the end of his life, his personality changed making them hate him. Andrew Smithson used to be a good person but now no longer in their lives. 

 

"He didn't mean to betray you in the way he did. You know what he was at the time. He loved you, Peter, and I don't doubt he wants you to forgive him" she finishes. 

 

They reached the school as Claudette was put in the dying state. Nea nods at him to go save her as David was too cowardly to do so. Peter was empathetic and was willing to sacrifice himself for others. 

 

He both walked and crouched his way over so he wouldn't be seen. He didn't ask Nea who the killer was but he didn't have to. In the distance, he could see the shimmering of a cloaked Wraith. That's why he hadn't heard the heartbeat. Peter didn't like Wraith very much but it was because of his stealth and it reminded him too much of Michael Myers. He's just glad it isn't him or he would've had an anxiety attack. It would be bad if he had one because Jake or Quentin weren't there to help calm him down. 

 

He took a deep breath and crossed the street, leaving him exposed to the invisible killer. The Wraith decided not to go after him when the generator that Nea had been working on has popped. Where the hell was David and why wasn't he doing anything?  _ Stop thinking about him. You've moved on.  _

 

Peter pulled Claudette off the hook and let her run away to a corner so she could Self-Care. That seems so like her as she loved plants and the idea of using them to heal yourself. 

 

He wondered if the god pallet in the Killer Shack was still there and whether the basement was there too. He didn't see if it was in the school as he needed to save Claudette as soon as he got there. The sounds of The Entity made it seem like the killer was nearby and made him anxious. He could hear voices of people who weren't in the trial. 

 

The hallucinations started of different fears he has and he stumbled his way to the Killer Shack where there was no generator or no basement. He'd be safe there. He fell to the ground and blinked many times, trying to get the sight of his friends all bloody, angry, and suffering. 

 

His head was pounding, his heart racing, tears rolling down his face. His breathing sped up, was much louder, and more frequent. He can't have an anxiety attack now. Not here, not now. 

 

He hasn't been able to get through one easily without Quentin or Jake.  _ Where are they? Why aren't they here??? _

 

Peter was ready for the Wraith to murder him in the most painful way possible. He was prepared and probably deserved it. If he couldn't keep a relationship and friends close to him, he didn't deserve life and it was best if he was just nonexistent. 

 

He curled up on the cold wooden floor, hoping his death would come soon but it didn't. He could hear again. The sound of another generator being completed by David was louder than he had expected and it turned out it was right there next to the Shack. 

 

David must've heard his cries and made his way into the Killer Shack. He stopped into the doorway, on the side where the pallet wasn't, and looked down at Peter, whose arms were around his knees. He didn't know what to do as Jake took care of this. 

 

He needed Peter to forgive him and he needed to earn it. For a start, he was going to help him in this situation. He knelt down and made the younger one look up at him. His brown eyes were blurred through the tears but David could tell he was coming out of the state of an anxiety attack. How often did he have them? 

 

He pulled him close, resting his chin on Peter's head. 

 

"We'll get out of here, okay? After we do, you won't have to worry about this place. I'll be here for you. Just talk to me." David said to him. 

 

His breathing slowed and returned back to normal. He hugged David and really didn't want to let go. But he had to. Peter didn't want to be only attached to one person. His hand moved to the zipper of David's lacrosse jacket and brought it down quickly. 

 

It wasn't because he needed him or that he was cold. He just wanted a part of him with him for as long as he could. The jacket would do just fine. It was red, gold, and grey with the name King and the number 15 on the back. A true varsity player. He pulled it off David and put it on.

 

"You know what? I'm not going to even ask why the hell you just did that." he scoffed and walked out of the Killer Shack.

 

The fourth generator popped and the  _ bing bong _ grew louder and louder. Pulling the jacket closer, he crouched around the corner to see if the Wraith was close and he was. The glowing eyes stared back at him and he ran for his life. He wasn't great with generators but he could definitely loop, especially at the Killer Shack.

 

He ran one way and the Wraith chased after him. If he could just run the killer around for one more generator, they might escape. David had said they'd find a way out of here. Did he mean the trial or the realm of The Entity? Escaping the realm would be impossible but it's good he had hope. 

 

The last generator popped and Peter ran as fast as he could to the two story house and quickly pulled himself into a locker. 

 

_ Such a Dwight thing to do.  _ he thought.

 

He wanted to survive. It was bad enough that he felt emotional pain. He didn't want physical pain, especially at a terrifying amount as being sacrificed to The Entity. He shut his eyes, waiting for the cue that a gate was open. It didn't come. 

 

Instead was the sense of Nea getting injured, but it wasn't normal...She was put into the dying state instantly. The Wraith had No One Escapes Death. It was such a true statement. They will just die over and over again. They will keep getting called by The Entity to play in the trials to feed his need of loss of hope. There is no hope as it keeps getting devoured. 

 

There was one gate by the school and the other was on the other side of the Killer Shack. He had no idea what drove him to the house rather that turn around, through the window and open the exit gate. Maybe he just wanted to not get caught right away. He didn’t want to start end game collapse and give them no chance to try and save anyone or even get the newly lit hex totem. 

 

Peter hoped David or Claudette was where Nea went down and crouched his way over to the exit gate near the Killer Shack. He was being selfish in not wanting to die for another. It's unlike him but not at the same time. 

 

When they were in school, he had good intentions but sacrificed his friendships and reputation to protect himself. It wasn't just himself but to further his mission of protecting everyone. Now that he could possibly die over and over again, he would rather not suffer. 

 

_ Go back. Go back for her.  _

 

A voice in his head told him to go back for Nea because then a particular person wouldn't hate him but there was no time. He figured it was safe enough to go open the gate. 

 

After a few seconds of standing there, hand on the lever, a distant explosion could be heard and he let out a sigh of relief. One of the other two had gotten the hex totem. It was a relief because the Wraith started uncloaking as the door opened. 

 

_ I can do it. I can get to her.  _

 

But he couldn't. With one swing, his back was cut opened and he yelled out in pain. It was too much. He had to go. He ran as fast as he could back to the campfire. 

 

Breathing heavily, he was welcomed back with the warmth of both the flames and the wound slowly healing itself back.

 

Did Claudette and David go back for Nea or did they leave her for dead? 


End file.
